


Cold Hands

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Accidental Stimulation, Breaking Celibacy Vows, Coming In Pants, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grinding, Huddling For Warmth, Kissing, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Nipple Play, Oaths & Vows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:16:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6737893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Ygritte were both awoken by something hard digging into them. For Jon, it was her elbow but for her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely written for the prompt "Jon Snow OR any of the Men of the Night's Watch OR any character north of the wall, debating to masturbate or not. Cause they are really horny... but it's really cold." at [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/)

Jon awoke with a gasp, the sharp elbow to his ribs dragging him from a most lovely dream where he wasn’t freezing his bollocks off on the wrong side of the wall. Instead, he was home, nestled between the thighs of some woman he might have married if he’d not been a bastard. A Lady, perhaps, of noble standing who would be gentle with him and not laugh at his inexperience on their wedding night.

But it was Ygritte’s low, hard tone that roused him, lacking entirely in grace and nobility. “See how you like it having something poke in you when you’re trying to sleep.”

Jon opened his mouth, to ask her what she was complaining about before he felt it too, embarrassment flooding him as he realized his dream had left him with a little bit more than just a pleasant feeling. He wished he could say something to explain it away but all he could think of was even more mortifying than the fact it had happened at all. “Sorry, it’s been a while...”

“Since you had a woman?”Ygritte asked, a coquettish tone rising in her voice. He could almost see the curl of her lip.

“You know I can’t...” Jon started before he fell silent again, deciding he didn’t need to justify his vows to her.

“What about a man then?” she tried instead, her voice lowering into something that was almost seductive. “All you up there, not allowed a wife or a whore to keep you warm. I bet each other’s beds start looking real friendly, don’t they? They say it’s not all that different, you know... unless you’re the one taking it, I suppose...”

“That doesn’t happen,” Jon said defensively even though he’d heard more than his fair share of rumors himself.

“Course not,” Ygritte agreed, indulging him with a wink over her shoulder. “Come on then, what’s been a while?”

“Since I…”

“Since you what?” Ygritte pressed when no more words were forthcoming. 

Biting his tongue, he looked over her head to the snow covered mountains. “Since I took care of it myself. Since before I came to the wall.”

“They ain't got vows against that have they?” Ygritte asked, something that could pass for concern flickering in her eyes.

“No but… you don't exactly have much privacy,” Jon explained, even though he knew for a fact that didn't stop most of them. And he could understand it, he really could. Maybe after a few years of celibacy, he'd be desperate enough to not care who sees. 

“You must be alone sometimes…” Ygritte said, not believing him, digging for the real answer.

Jon squared his shoulders, there were times, true enough when he was alone but they weren't exactly conducive to masturbating. Like patrolling the wall. Or the outhouses. Or when collecting firewood. The only time he felt right touching himself was when he was nice and warm in his bed. He bit his lip, the words sounding just as stupid aloud as they had in his head. “It's too cold.”

“It's too cold?” Ygritte echoed, mocking his serious tone and managing to sound incredulous at the same time. “Fuck me, boy; you are a southron one, aren't you?”

“I don't want frostbite on my cock, that's all,” Jon argued even though it wasn't true. He was used to certain comforts and certain conditions and while he’d adapted to most things his new life had thrown at him, freezing cold balls was not one of them.

“You're not going to get frostbite on your cock… If anything, it warms it up a bit.” She brought her hands up to her mouth, blowing on them and curling her fingers over the knuckles on her other hand, crudely alluding to the motion made when fisting a cock as she pretended to innocently be warming up her hands, rubbing skin over skin.

A groan caught in Jon’s throat and his cock treacherously jumped in his breeches. God, it had been so long and he needed relief so badly. 

“Just get it out; I’ll do it for you. I promise I won't let it get cold,” Ygritte offered, voice turning smooth as silk and soft as butter, like she was calming a nervy horse.

“You can’t, I made a vow,” Jon said, hating the waver of reluctance in his voice. He couldn’t deny, he longed for the heat of her hand and the thought of her mouth, her cunt, how hot and wet she’d be around his cock made it throb, begging him to say yes to her. But he’d knelt in front of the old gods and promised he would not take a wife until his watch had ended.

“Fine,” Ygritte said with a heaving sigh. “Do it your fucking self then but just _do it_. I’ll even roll over and pretend to be asleep again, if you’re shy.”

“I’m not shy,” Jon argued even though he was but that wasn’t what was stopping him. “I can’t... he doesn’t like the cold, alright?”

Ygritte laughed again, reaching back, pressing her hand to his cock and moving it quickly to his hip before he could catch it. “Come here, southron princess.”

“Ygritte...” Jon protested uselessly but she wasn’t doing anything he could really protest to yet.

“This ain’t real touching, so don’t say a word about your vows or I’ll climb over that wall and give your crow god the seeing to he needs as well.” She pulled him in close by his hips, pushing her ass right against his cock and grinding purposefully against it. The friction was overwhelming, the relief agony as she dug her nails into his furs, working her hips faster. He tried to open his mouth a few times, to make some show of protesting but honestly, he didn’t know what he would have said because he didn’t _want_ her to stop. 

His hand drew back as if burned, the first time he touched her, reaching out instinctively, stroking over her hair. He heard her laugh when he flinched and she slid her hand up from his hip, grabbing his hand, tangling it back in her hair.

“There ain’t no law against touching a girl’s hair, is there?” she asked but he knew better than to answer her, instead carding his fingers through her bright red hair, made even more intense by the dark blacks and the stark whites around them.

She was a far cry from the noble wife he’d been dreaming of but she was beautiful and warm and she _understood_ everything, uncannily so. She knew exactly what he needed. Not just how to rub against him, when to touch him lightly or when to cling onto him like she was trying to break his bones but she understood that he needed this, the warmth of another and the comfort of her against him in the harsh winds and biting cold, despite the shaky ground they were on personally. 

“Do crows have any rules about touching skin?” she asked as she took his other hand and slipping it between the thick layers of her clothes until his freezing fingers met burning hot skin, her gasp somehow louder than her words had been.

“Sorry, I’ll warm them...” Jon offered, starting to pull away but Ygritte grabbed his wrist, stopping him.

“Don’t you dare,” she growled low in her throat, guiding his hand higher to cup her breast, moving his fingers over her nipple, the cold making it peak painfully hard.

“Do you want me to...?” Jon swallowed hard, unable to say the words just in case the gods would hear them. But Ygritte shook her head, pressing harder into him, her own hand slipping from his body to her cunt, pressing against it through the furs before slipping under them.

“Focus on yourself,” she instructed, writhing against him, her body moving between him and her own hand, squeezing his hand every so often so that he’d pinch her nipple, reacting instinctively to the command rather than thinking about it.

It was maddening, he was so close. The friction against his cock, the press of her firm ass and the warmth of her skin, the sight of her touching herself, it all should have made him come easily but he needed more, he needed the one thing he couldn’t have, direct contact. “Need more...”

“No, you don’t,” Ygritte said, turning her head, whispering against his cheek. “Just come for me.”

Without thinking, he pressed his lips to hers, happily giving into the warmth of her mouth as it pushed him over the edge and he finally let go, holding her tight to keep her still as he came, everything whiting out in a snowstorm except for the sound of her moans and the feel of her shuddering in his arms, finding the same relief.

“There,” she said breathily, turning to nuzzle into him as he came back down. “Aren’t you warmer now?”

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
